TFA Warriors
by Ootori Tatsu
Summary: Starscream, the bots, and a few of his fellow cons discover they aren't in their world anymore. Not only that but they've all been turned into the organic creatures known as cats. Now they have to work together to find a way back.


Transformers Warriors

Summary: Starscream, the bots, and a few of his fellow cons discover they aren't in their world anymore. Not only that but they've all been turned into the organic creatures known as cats. Now they have to work together to find a way back. Shouldn't be too hard right?

Chapter 1

-Starscream's POV-

"Starscream! Hello! Shadow Clan deputy needed on the double." Picking my head up I go to yell at whoever thought they could disturb my rest. Then I realized I wasn't exactly myself. Scrambling around on four paws I get up and arch my back, twisting my head. Of course cats didn't have wings since a cat is exactly what I was. "Starscream hurry up! Froststar has been waiting for AGES!"

Spinning around I note that I was in some sort of bush with soft moss dropping from my non metal hide. Stepping over grumbling bodies I make my way to the entrance to come nose to nose with a smaller ginger tom cat. "So glad you got up." he says coyly.

"Sunpaw, find somewhere else to be." Calls a newcomer. Turning in the voice's direction I see a large white tom making his way towards me. "Apprentices." He says in good humor as Sunpaw races away. "Which reminds me of why I wanted to see you. It's high time you got a new one." He flicks his tail at me and I glower at his back as he walks away. What did he mean 'got a new one'?

As I walk I think over how this could have happened. I could hardly remember my life before as the air commander of the Decepticon forces. Everything seemed to be slipping from my grasp.

"Starscream is something wrong?" The tom asks. "You look a bit lost."

"Sorry, just thinking."

"About which kit of Rabbitpelt you should take as apprentice right?" I stare at him for half a second before nodding vigorously.

"Morning Froststar, Starscream." A black and white she cat calls from a pile of corpses. Multiple dead animals it looked like.

"Good morning to you too Snowspot. How about we discuss apprentices over breakfast? I know you didn't eat anything after that late patrol last night." The cat I figured was Froststar says, leading me over to the pile. He tosses a plump water vole and picks up a frog for himself. Fighting back a gag I pick up the small body and drag it with me. As the smell drug across my tongue I realized I was starved and the body I had in my mouth was starting to make my mouth water.

"So, Rabbitpelt's kits are ready to come out of the nursery? Who are the lucky mentors?" Snowspot asks, coming over with two mice hanging from her mouth.

"Well I was thinking Crowkit for Breezerunner. Leafkit shows a bit of interest in herbs which means we can give him over to Springheart." I find myself saying. How did I know those names? What was going on?

"Good choices. But that leaves Tawnykit with you. You okay with that?" I find myself nodding as I take several bites of the vole between my paws. Froststar lifts his tail in a greeting to a cat just coming from the bush I had come from earlier. He was a light tan tabby with brown stripes and a slightly torn ear.

"Hey Breezerunner, a moment?" Froststar stands up, having finished his frog. "I want you two on patrol by Thunderclan border. Also, thanks for setting up patrols earlier Starscream. You're efforts are always appreciated." He walks off and I feel my chest swell. I was appreciated here? Maybe this world wasn't so bad.

Snowspot and I finish up and she pokes her head into another bush. "Thistlepaw, patrol detail, let's go." She pulls back before a calico tom drags himself out. He was younger than both of us so I assumed he's what was called an apprentice. As I head out of a hollowed tree trunk, leading the way, I find myself walking in a direction almost at random. It seemed the right way to go since Snowspot didn't say anything except to point things out to her apprentice.

I spot a stretch of well lit grass and wander over carefully, it was a perfect place to get jumped. A rustle in the bushes on the other side makes me wary, hackles rising.

A yellow and black tom launches himself at me and I let out a howl of surprise before rolling over and pinning him, biting into his shoulder. "Bumblebee, wait!" The bushes rustle again and I let the bot turned cat up. Bumblebee's blue eyes glared daggers at me as he limped backwards but lashed his tail.

"But it's Starscream, Optimus. Who's to say he didn't do this himself." The others on my patrol bristle at my sides as three more cats step out. Due to the markings I pick out Bumblebee, Optimus Prime, Prowl, and one other. The last one wasn't important.

"Maybe you should teach your warriors just where your territory ends!" Snowspot snarls on my right.

"Although it's a stretch to call loners warriors." Thistlepaw spits. Indeed the Autobots smell was different then the other cat's but when it came to my side I smelled similar to my companions.

"You overstep yourselves Snowspot. Any cat that can fight is worth letting into Thunderclan as a warrior." The last one calls out. Almost at random a name comes to mind.

"Sparrowstar would support loners and kittypets. After all, his ancestor is the great Firestar." I say sarcastically, curling my lip. The light brown and white cat I addressed stepped forward with a threatening growl.

"Borders or not, insult Firestar's memory again and I will teach you humility."

"Try our border lines and we'll show you just how mean our fighters can be." A new voice adds in. Sparrowstar's eyes narrow as a new cat comes to stand by me. He was black with grey tips on his paws and ears.

"Point taken Ravenheart. Just remember, over step the border just once and we'll be on you like a wildfire." I narrow my own eyes at Sparrowstar who turns abruptly. Optimus twitches his tail at me, probably trying to convey a message since he did it more than once and at regular intervals.

He disappears into the bushes but doesn't leave due to the fact his scent still hung in the air. "Hey Starscream, mind if I steal the rest of your patrol to help carry back our fresh kill?" Ravenheart asks and I nod, flicking my tail at Snowspot.

"You sure you can handle the rest of patrol by yourself?" She asks in a low hiss.

"I'm not deputy for nothing."

"No but you're the best on we've had in a long time. Be careful." With these last words the walk away. Their scent fades and I turn back towards the bushes.

"I'm guessing you want to discuss the predicament?" I call over quietly.

"Do you know what's going on?" Comes the answering question.

"I wish. Do you know how bothersome it is to find you're incapable of flight? Scratch that." I start to walk, sensing Optimus would walk with me.

"Are there any other Decepticons in your area, if not what about Autobots?"

"Not that I know of. Your Bulkhead would be hard to miss. Are there any Decepticons over there?"

"No. But I think this goes beyond our factions. I think we need to join together to find someway out of this world."

"You know, I think I agree with you for once. If we find any of the others let's just act like how our clan mates would act to them. Stay away from arousing suspicion." Soon after I finish speaking his scent start to fade, meaning he had left my company. Still walking amongst the trees I finish up the route and start heading back to camp.

As I draw close to a clearing another scent reaches me. Turning left I come nose to nose with a pretty little she cat. She had red brown fur with black and white accents to her paws, head, and tail, too perfect to be a random pattern. Her long furred underbelly was white. "Hi Starscream. Just coming back from patrol?"

I nod and she seems to perk up. "If you're not too tired would you, I dunno, like to go for a hunt. That's if you're not busy with something else." As she speaks her ears move, like she was nervous. Was she planning a sneak attack? Did these factions attack their own?

Noting her slight frame I figure I could take her in a fight if push comes to shove. "Sure." Her tail flicks happily and she leads the way into the dense undergrowth. Almost immediately she drops to the floor and starts to creep forward. Just as the scent reaches me she pounces on a mouse, breaking its neck carefully.

A fluttering sound above my head makes me glance upwards to see several ducks land nearby. "Mouse dung. Now the rest of the mice are probably gone. I guess we could try to scare them off." The she cat says quietly as we watch them from the bushes. I wonder just how much attention a duck would get me. Just then a goose towers its head over the group and wanders closer to our position. The she cat was backing away quickly but I was going to hold my ground. I was not about to lose to a stupid bird.

As the goose turns its head away I launch out, grabbing for its neck. The other ducks take flight as I bite down savagely on its windpipe. I almost lost my grip on the greasy feathers twice but in the end I only came out a little battered. The goose came out dead. 


End file.
